Opposites Attract
by knwho
Summary: Opposites attract. Penny and Sheldon are prime examples, here's how they get along. COMPLETE, T.
1. Opposites attract, Sheldon

**CH. 1 - "Opposites attract, Sheldon."**

**A/N: So, I rewrote this chapter, well the beginning because I was tired of people getting hung up on one line (it doesn't make-or-break the story!) But I digress. so now there is ABSOLUTELY NO scientific explanation to magnets or magnetic attraction. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Opposites attract, Sheldon." Penny explained.<p>

Tearing away from his laptop at "his spot" in her apartment Sheldon looked appalled and willed Penny to explain why she thinks that 'opposites attract'.

"I don't know, it's a popular saying," Penny began twirling a lock of blonde her around a finger whilst sitting next to him, "and it does seem to explain some things that do together, even if they are complete opposites. Like your spaghetti and hotdogs." Penny finished with a bright smile.

Sheldon pondered this and Penny saw the gears of his mind working up a potential counter, so she braced for it. Except what she got was a simple and flat, "I suppose."

"Oh, and us," she quipped.

No argument there. Even their friends were baffled, surprised, caught off guard — pick your adjective — as to how they got together and have managed to stay together all this time, without causing Hell to freeze over or some other apocalyptic disaster. Which Howard said would happen if Sheldon ever found a girl.

Her smile beamed brighter, after living next to and being around the super genius for four years and being together with him for a year, she had finally won one of their verbal spars. Without the threat of junior rodeo, she might add. She then leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his left cheek.

Penny moved in closer after that and soon was lost in her thoughts. For all of Sheldon's Mysophobia, he only seemed to accept her touches, kisses, hugs and other various forms of physical interaction — which definitely surprised her on so many levels. She smiled silently at the first time they made love. It was; passionate, lustful, rewarding, fulfilling and Sheldon was surprisingly not shy nor unskilled. In fact, going in Penny thought she would have to walk Sheldon through, but he held his own and then some.

Penny's thoughts about that night were interrupted by Sheldon tapping on her shoulder, "Penny, are you feeling all right?"

"Huh? I'm fine." Penny replied slightly flushed.

"Are you sure, your displaying telltale signs of arousal," a straight-faced Sheldon said.

_Crap, thinking about that night got me all hot._ Penny thought. "No, I'm fine, I promise." she lied.

"Penny, I may not be able to pick up on lies or sarcasm well, but looking at the physical evidence before me I know you're aroused, care to tell me why?" Sheldon finished with a raised eyebrow.

_Damn him and his scientific deductions, with any other guy, even Leonard, 'I'm fine' was enough._ Penny sighed mentally.

"I was...," Penny started fidgeting with her hair again, "I was thinking about our first night together in bed." Penny finished quietly, looking down sheepish.

Sheldon broke out in a genuine smile, not the 'Kill Batman' Joker smile of his. "It was satisfying, wasn't it?" A very slight Texas twang showed in his voice. He lifted Penny's face so that her sparkling green eyes met his bright blue ones. He flashed another genuine smile.

"I realize," Sheldon began stopping to collect himself, "this isn't the usual way to proceed, but according to your earlier argument we are opposites that do attract, therefore, would you like an encore of that night in the bedroom now?" He ended in a low sultry voice.

_Oh my god, is Sheldon asking me if I want to have sex, not just any sex but **that**, again? Oh my god, I love this man! Oh my god... I...love...Sheldon..._ Penny thought.

"Yes." That was all she could manage before Sheldon in one fell swoop, laid his laptop aside, got up, picked Penny bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom.


	2. Anything Can Happen Thursday

**CH. 2 - "Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday"**

* * *

><p>The next night was Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday, and despite the name the only people who actually did something different on ACHT were Sheldon and Penny.<p>

Howard Leonard and Raj always went to a bar so that they could in Howard's words, "Try our luck with the ladies." The first time he said that on the second-ever ACHT, Penny rolled her eyes and slapped him. That earned her a appreciative nod from Sheldon.

So on this particular ACHT, with the boys at the bar Penny and Sheldon partook in a session of Age of Conan. Ever since they got together in the real world, the only time Penny would or wanted to play Age of Conan was with Sheldon/Sheldor. In fact, in the virtual world, Queen Penelope was inseparable from Sheldor.

"Penny, we are about to enter the Cave of Theflor, are you ready?" Sheldon asked from his spot.

"Yeah, I think so. I have the 50 potions and the Dagger of Hosan you told me to bring," Penny replied from her spot in the middle next to Sheldon.

"What about the Sword of Youth?" Sheldon inquired.

"Uhh... one minute," Penny accessed her Items screen, went into Weapons and felt like she wanted to curl up into a ball. "Sorry Sheldon," she apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Sheldon slightly confused.

"I think I left it in the last castle we pillaged," Penny said sheepishly, then looked down.

Sheldon thought for a few seconds before he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It not a critical error, I believe we can continue through, but we have to be more vigilant that's all."

Penny looked up, smiled slightly. _What a difference a year makes._ Penny thought. A year ago, Sheldon would have either given her a strike for not following his directions or lectured her about keeping her virtual possessions on her character at all times. But now in his roundabout way, he was comforting her, genuinely.

After a rousing session where Sheldor and Queen Penelope managed to not only make it through the Cave of Theflor relatively unscathed but they both managed to acquire the Shield of Kilon and over 1.5 million Jupees (Age of Conan currency).

**(***)**

After both had set down both laptops, Sheldon gave a satisfied sigh while Penny curled closer to Sheldon's right, Sheldon put his arm over her shoulder. Definitely, something un-Sheldon-like a year ago.

They sat in contented silence until Sheldon broke it by asking what Penny would like for dinner. Usually what this meant was where would she want takeout. Penny noticed in the years she's known Sheldon and Leonard she's never seen either cook, so she figure now's a good a time as any to ask.

"Sheldon," Penny began slowly, "before we order can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Penny."

Penny took a deep breath, okay it wasn't a weighted question, but still. "Why don't you ever cook dinner, not just you, but Leonard too?"

A somewhat stupefied Sheldon looked at her with bright blue eyes and considered her question. "I don't know about Leonard, I found it easier a long time ago to just order out."

"But doesn't it go against your whole 'nobody-touches-my-food' policy, I mean if you cooked your own meals you can make it to your exact OCD requirements." Penny stated.

"I guess that is true, though I resent you calling my food requirements 'OCD'. I just have very specific instructions to ensure that my food is uncontaminated - simply an issue of health," Sheldon fired back.

Penny thought about it for a second before proceeding, "Is that the reason or is it that you can't cook?" Penny asked with a grin.

"I certainly am capable, very capable in fact." Sheldon stated matter of factly.

Penny's grin grew into a wide smile, "Prove it."

"What?" Sheldon asked incredulously.

"Prove to me that you can cook; cook me dinner," Penny ordered still with her megawatt smile plastered on her face.

Sheldon not one to pass up a chance to show his prowess in whatever capable activity, accepted. "What would you like, Penny?"

Penny squealed with excitement, her boyfriend was going to make her dinner, after the many spaghetti dinners she cooked, she relished the opportunity to be cooked for rather than the cooker. "How about," Penny placed a finger on her lips and looked up in mock thought, "Ratatouille."

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend with a cocked eye brow. "This request wouldn't have anything to do with the Disney/Pixar film would it?" He inquired.

"Maybe..." Penny drew out with a slight grin.

Heaving a sigh, he proceeded, "Very well, would you like it with pasta, rice or bread?"

"Pasta, angel hair." Penny answered quickly.

"Very well, we will need to go to the grocery store I don't believe I have enough ingredients. Come Penny."

She was at the door putting on her jacket before he even noticed.

**(***)**

An hour and a half later, Penny and Sheldon sat at the kitchen island, about to dig into Sheldon's Ratatouille. "To prove my skills, Penny why don't you have the first bite," Sheldon announced.

Penny went ahead and dug her fork into the ratatouille surrounded by angel hair pasta. She'll give Sheldon one thing, his presentation was amazing. Finally bringing her forkful to her mouth, Penny let out a moan and the only thing she could think about was how flavorful the different vegetables felt on her palette.

"Oh my god, Sheldon this is amazing! I'll never doubt your cooking skills again!" Penny exclaimed.

Sheldon just sat there with a self-satisfied smirk on his face as if to say, "I told you so," before starting to eat himself.

After dinner, Penny washed the dishes while Sheldon dried. Penny had to admit, once he is out of his shell, Sheldon is full of surprises. First, amazing, mind-blowing sex; then genuine comfort, then admittance of his shortcomings, when they appear; now his amazing cooking skills.

It was now decided, soon she would say those three all-important words. He was crazy, drove her crazy, but he never wanted her to be anything or anybody other than herself, and he was hers now.

This will be one ACHT she'll never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To the couple of reviewers who told me that magnets do attract in the first chapter, I wrote it at 2 in the morning, so lighten up, it was the only thing I could think of. Also, the Age of Conan places, weapons and other items mentioned in this chapter are things I made up, so don't have a hissy fit. ;-)**


	3. I  love you, Sheldon

**CH. 3 - "I... I love you, Sheldon"**

* * *

><p>Before they got together Penny and Sheldon were close, when they got together they got even closer, now though, since the last Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday, it's as if they had become conjoined at the hip or something - at least that's how Leonard saw it. It freaked him out some, considering she was with him first. However <em>Sheldon's<em> Penny smiled more; laughed more; joked more and he couldn't say the same about _his_ Penny. So, he more than acquiesced to their relationship.

Now though, Sheldon would constantly bombard him with 'Over-night guests notification clause' notices indicating that Penny would be spending the night. By the fifth notice two weeks later, Leonard was given a 'Section 8' notice, which caused his eyes to bulge and his glasses to actually fog up. A 'Section 8' notice meant one thing: sex or in official terminology as per the Roommate Agreement, coitus in the apartment. Leonard had given Sheldon his share of S8s over the years, but for Sheldon to do it - was monumental. In fact, it had never been done. He knew Penny and Sheldon engaged in intercourse, but they always did it at Penny's.

"Sheldon, why are you giving me an S8?" Leonard asked still shocked.

"Obviously Leonard, I'm informing you that Penny and I will be engaging in coitus tonight in the apartment, that's what they're for." Sheldon stated in a, 'isn't it obvious?' tone.

"Why though, you guys usually do it at Penny's?" Leonard questioned hoping that it didn't seem like he was prying.

"If you must know, Penny says that she has something she wants to tell me and suggested a new locale for our extracurriculars afterwards. She went as far as threatening that unless... and I quote, 'Enjoy your one man show you will agree,' so I had no other choice." Sheldon's voice dropped toward the end.

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. How Penny had this power and can lord it over him, he'll never understand. Rigid, uncompromising, 'My way or no way' Sheldon. But Penny was happy and even if it was with Sheldon, he knew that was all for the best, but it didn't prepare him any better for what was going to happen later that day and the following morning.

**(***)**

Penny was over at 4A later that day as usual, dinner was served properly in Styrofoam containers and plastic bottles spread among the five. After her Sheldon-cooked dinner a couple of weeks ago, she ached for it again, but tonight she'll have to settle. After dinner, Firefly was discussed and dissected by Howard, Raj and Sheldon. Penny sat back and watched how Sheldon countered argument after argument until they had reached the topic of Captain Mal, to which Penny tossed in her two cents, "Oh my gosh, Nathan Fillion is such a cutie. Tall, broad and oh so, ruggedly handsome." She was rewarded with three pairs of eyes, one pair focused a bit more closely than the others. Realizing her little _faux pas_ Penny quickly shut up and went back to observing. Leonard having watched the little incident, chuckled lightly from his desk. That earned him, a "Shut up, Leonard" and an eye roll from Penny.

As the evening winded down, Howard and Raj left as Penny and Sheldon got ready for bed. Synchronism, much? They had their nighttime routine of the past couple of weeks, down to a science. Each was ready, once the other was finished and both hit the bed at 10.

But Leonard knew that there would be very little sleeping tonight, at least initially and he feared if at all. Because despite Sheldon's distaste for sex, once Penny coaxed him into it, Sheldon did everything in his power to satisfy her, which one night, included a marathon session because of a bad day at the Cheesecake Factory, well, more than usual, which Leonard knew about because of Penny's screams next door. By his estimate, Penny orgasmed nine times that night because every hour he was woken up by an, 'Oh God Sheldon, yes!'

As Penny snuggled in closer to Sheldon after they had climbed into bed, he asked, "Penny, is Nathan Fillion more desirable to you as a partner than I?" The tone of his question showed real emotion not its usual perfunctory self.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him before answering, "Oh sweetie, no, I only said that because that's what most girls like."

"Are you one of them?"

Penny didn't even miss a beat, "No, not anymore, once you go brainy, brawn just doesn't seem to cut it."

"Then, how do you explain Leonard, he is as you said, 'brainy' but that didn't work out so how can I..." She cut him off with a deep kiss.

When they separated, Sheldon had a shocked look on his face as he stared back at her, Penny just gave him a warm smile. "Does that answer your question?" Penny asks knowing Sheldon it didn't. But no harm in trying. As predicted, an downward inflicting, "No." was what she got.

Penny shifted a bit to get a better look at Sheldon before starting, "Sheldon, sweetie, listen to me and I do mean listen, if you so much as peep during what I'm about to say, my 'One man show' threat comes into play, got it?" Penny finishes her conditions, while Sheldon nodded obviously taking her threat serious.

She began, "You are more man for me than I know what to do with, you don't ask anything unnecessary of me, you don't view me as a piece of meat or arm candy. With you I can be myself; my carefree, junior rodeo threatening, big ol' five self." She paused. "You are a handful, but that is what attracted me to you, you challenge me; we verbally spar, give each other Mind-Blow death glares, but they always end with us making up. So, for these reasons among many, many more is why you are the only man for me, no one can even come close." She paused again, this time longer and took in a breath, "Which is why, I... I love you Sheldon." She waited for his reaction.

She expected 'freaked out', 'scared', 'questioning' or even more damning, 'indifferent'. What she got was a genuine smile, a gentle kiss on the lips and a soft, "I love you, too."

Penny beamed, he had said the four words she wanted to hear following her heart-on-sleeve confession.

What followed was a passionate, lustful, borderline sinful loving-making session. As they collapsed onto each other, both breathing heavily, she mentally sighed content, yet another amazing romp made even more special by their revelations.

**(***)**

The next morning, Penny was making oatmeal, as it was Oatmeal Day, in a scene eerily similar to when she was dating Leonard; iPod blasting and Penny dancing with her hair in almost the identical messy bun, except for two major changes a red Flash t-shirt replaced the light blue dress shirt, and it was Leonard who walked out first.

"Morning Leonard."

"Penny." Leonard acknowledged, experiencing _d_éjà_ vu_. "Why are you up this early?" He said walking over and pouring a cup of coffee.

"I want to surprise Sheldon, we took a big step last night."

"I know, I heard."

Penny winced in apology, "Oh sorry. But no, it wasn't doing it in his bed, I told him, I love him and he said he loves me, too."

The coffee that was in his mouth was now on the floor and he was coughing.

"Leonard!" Penny admonished. Little for the mess and a little for his reaction.

Finally recovered, Leonard apologized and helped her clean up the mess, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I know we've moved on. And I'm happy for you."

Penny thanked him and finished up just as Sheldon entered the living room.


	4. You shot at me!

**CH. 4 - "You shot at me!"**

**A/N: This chapter is the culmination of reading several _Castle_ fanfics, paying tribute to the release of _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3_ and a recollection of an intense laser-tag match a few weeks back. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Paintball was a Saturday activity and while Penny had joined up prior to dating Sheldon or Leonard, she found it was so much more fun playing along Sheldon - her friend, confidant, lover. She couldn't say why she didn't feel the same way while she was still with Leonard, though she had a pretty good idea. Leonard was slow, quick to retreat, didn't follow (Sheldon's) orders and maybe the main reason, they didn't work well together. With Sheldon though, paintball was just the physical adaptation of their <em>Halo<em> matches. They worked well together, knew each other's positions and tactics, could communicate silently - a huge advantage, but more so Penny thought, playing with Sheldon meant she was always safe; she was his priority; he was always the first (and only) to her defense. She loved that about him. Once Dr. Sheldon Cooper cares for you, you became his main concern.

A few matches back he "died" saving her from an ambush. His last words to her from the covering before the pelting of blue hit his armor from all sides were, "Take care of yourself." True, it was only a game and she knew he'd be back on his feet in minute, but she couldn't stop a lone tear from streaming down her face.

The match following that, they were stalking a rogue Blue, when he heard a twig snap and the distinct "pop" of a paintball marker firing. Penny was surveying so her head was turned and didn't know or see what happened until Sheldon had tackled and pinned her to the ground, shushing her as he looked around. Her response was a stern, "What the hell, Sheldon?" She received no answer, only Sheldon's finger pointing to a log wall where a splash of blue had hit. If it wasn't for Sheldon's tackle she would've been killed. Penny's response after realizing what Sheldon had done was first to kiss him, which she did, a very passionate, forceful kiss; next was to check if he'd been hit. They got up, Penny dusted herself off and stepped back inspecting her boyfriend, he seemed untouched. "Sheldon, were you hit?" she asked to confirm. He shook his head no. Thank goodness.

**(***)**

Now it was Paintball Saturday again, Penny was in her apartment suiting up, when she heard 'The Knock'. Over the years, she had made it a point to always be by the door by the second set and wait for him to finish, unless it was early or if she was mad at him. As usual, she stood by the door grinning as he finished the third set, then opened, he too was suited up. She greeted him with a quick kiss and a, "What's up, sweetie."

"Penny, there is a problem."

The small smile on her face faded replaced with worried look, "What kind of problem?"

"The Chemistry team is short one person, it seems he suffered a first-degree burn when he exposed himself to hydrofluoric acid. So he'll be out of commission for at least a week maybe more."

"Okay..." Penny drew out, "how is that a problem for us?"

"Well, in order for us to maintain even teams, Wolowitz suggested they that they can choose one of us, and they chose you."

Her eyes widened, "What!"

"I insisted on them taking Koothrappali instead, but they were adamant."

Penny's hands balled up, "Oh, I'm going to kill Howard! In-game and out."

Seeing that Penny was about to burst, Sheldon calmly interjected, "But that, however is not the real problem."

She visibly calmed for a minute looking at him. "What is it then?"

"We'll be opponents."

That realization hit her like a ton of bricks, she'd never played against Sheldon before, but she knew his tactics and he knew hers. But, how can you shoot at someone whose defended you numerous times on the field of battle, both on and off, even when you were dating his best friend?

"Umm," she hesitated, "Sheldon, sweetie I think maybe I should sit this one out."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I think I'm coming down with something," she lied, then coughed for effect.

Ever the naive one, Sheldon placed a hand on her forehead, feeling her temperature.

"Penny, there is nothing wrong with you." Sheldon stated matter-of-factly.

Oh, if only he knew. Penny let out a sigh, went to grab her marker and goggles and followed Sheldon to 4A, obviously now was not the time to start an argument. Locking her door behind her, she walked over to Sheldon, waiting in front of his apartment door, expressionless. Once inside 4A, she couldn't hold back her anger anymore; the minute she saw Howard, she walked right up to him, faking a smile which he returned, then punched him in the arm. When he looked up at her slightly angry, but mostly confused. Penny batted her eyelids and innocently said, "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I only meant to push you aside, so I can grab a soda. Forgive me?" Another batting of eyes. Howard smiled in forgiveness still rubbing his right shoulder.

Five minutes later, Leonard came out from the back announcing it's time to go, Penny didn't seem to hear as she sipped on the aforementioned soda. Twenty minutes later, the lot met up with their counters from Chemistry. Penny grabbed Sheldon's hands, looked into his eyes and then sadly walked over to the other team mouthing, 'bye Sheldon'. This is definitely going to be a different game.

As she got ready for the match, she heard Gilbert Daniels, a pale guy with motley spiked hair and glasses say to his colleagues, "This is awesome we are totally going to win. She's hot and can play, really wonder what she sees in Cooper, though?" Normally, she would be all over this guy for questioning her relationship with Sheldon but, today, today was different, she might have to shoot him, and that thought made paintball seem all to real, not just a game.

**(***)**

As the game started, she did what Daniels told her, scout out the upper ridge of the play area, it's usually where Raj likes to settle in apparently. Going prone once she had climbed the ridge, she saw movement in a tree outpost, she positioned her marker, judging that the target was about 15 meters away by throwing grass into the air and at the target, a technique Sheldon taught her, she also adjusted for wind before firing. Her shot hit something, that she was sure, what Penny didn't know or rather didn't want to know who. As she ran to see, she prayed it wasn't the one person she thought. It wasn't. She had hit Raj, in the left shoulder.

"Penny? See this is why I don't like playing against you in paintball or _Halo_." He grimaced, before getting up and walking away.

Penny let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly she saw a shadow over her, she turned. It was Sheldon, he was pointing his marker at her, apparently he had gotten into "Assassin-mode", a name Penny coined after she began playing alongside him after they got together. Assassin Sheldon was ruthless doing whatever it took, always shot to kill, and almost always got his man. She admired it, reveled in seeing it, but now she was facing down the barrel. She held no expression, made her eyes say nothing, made no move for her marker. He however, was looking down at her, marker at the ready, Assassin-mode expression clearly visible. Then they heard both heard a voice.

"Hey Sheldon, Raj says Penny maybe hiding there, she shot him there! Is she there?" The voice was Leonard calling up to him.

"No, she's not, you should know that Penny is smart enough to kill and dash."

"Then what are you doing up there? Get down here."

"Analyzing point of trajectory so _I _can hunt her down. I'll be right down."

"Okay. We'll be waiting at the rendezvous point in five."

Penny heard footsteps running away. And she was there for the entire exchange, throughout it all Sheldon's face never twitched, voice never faltered, she actually heard a hint of talking down, in fact. Before she knew what happened, his marker had been shouldered and he was walking away, then he spoke to her in the same caring tone as a few weeks back, "Stay safe." Then he was gone. Penny was left speechless yet again, even on opposing teams he defended her, this time from himself. She didn't know what to do except smile.

Forty-five minutes later, the game ended with Penny's team winning, Sheldon had been sniped while drawing up team tactics (Penny was on survey at another location), her team died soon after in a highly-choreographed, multi-directional swing attack, no doubt, Sheldon's. Penny was left to pick off Leonard and Howard. Of the four, Sheldon is the strongest, followed by Raj while Leonard and Howard tie.

So, Penny made quick work of Leonard, shooting him a few more times then necessary, just to send the message to Howard.

Oh yeah, Penny was going to enjoy hunting down Wolowitz. You do not mess up the chemistry between her and her Moon Pie, especially for a game of paintball.

Howard was running scared, after seeing Leonard covered in blue, and hearing him say something about Penny being pissed, he had all the right to be. He had ducked into a trench to regroup himself and to determine why Penny was angry, she seemed fine on the way here. Then it dawned on him, his eyes went big, hands started to sweat, hell, whole body, and then the praying started. He began to duck from covering to covering all the while saying prayers, he had just finished his 10th when he heard, "Hello Howard." Penny's voice can be as menacing as it can be melodic, this time it was definitely the former.

Howard turned suddenly, freaked out written all over his face. In fact, he was cowering, completely forgetting he had a marker too.

"L, l... listen Penny, no need to nuke the nerd, I accept defeat." Howard stammered.

"Oh no Howard, nuking you means that you'll still exist for a few more seconds. I'm going make sure you never existed." Penny threatened with an evil smile.

"P, p... Penny, please. Have mercy." He begged.

"Why should I show you any?" She asked coldly.

"B... because you're my friend." He suggested.

"Really, Howard, I'm your friend?" She questioned again.

He nodded rapidly.

"Well, tell me then, what kind of friend would subject the other to unwanted flirting and innuendo?"

"Uhh..."

"And pray tell, what kind of friend would suggest splitting up the team, knowing full well the other team would pick her, and there by subjecting her to face off against her boyfriend whom, has done nothing, but protect her in the heat of battle?" Penny asked, also giving herself a mental pat on the back for using 'whom' correctly. Sheldon would be proud.

"Ummm... a, a, bad one?" It came out in a barely audible whisper, as he looked up at her hopefully.

"Exactly. Goodbye, Howard. I'll make sure to tell Bernadette you died a horrible death." She finishes with an evil smirk.

And then, she unloaded her remaining clip and the next two on him. When everything was said and done, Howard looked like a Jackson Pollack painting covered head to toe in blue paint with leaves, grass, and twigs sticking to him in every which way.

Two minutes past before Howard got up gingerly, "God Penny, you are evil. You and Sheldon are made for each other." Howard said before stalking off. Penny just flashed him a bright, innocent-looking smile.

_Nobody _messes with her and Sheldon.

**(***)**

That night as she was showering for the second time, this time out of habit not necessity, Penny was feeling a massive sense of pride swell in her, along with adoration. Adoration for Sheldon, he protected her despite her allegiance, something Leonard, Kurt, Stuart or any of the others could/would never do. She sighed contently, as she got out of the shower, dried off and put on her sleepwear.

As she walked over to 4A at 8:30, dressed in lounge pants and a tank top, she found Leonard making tea, "Hey sweetie, did I hurt you today?" She asked in greeting.

"No, you shot the plastic not the skin, although I can't say the same about Wolowitz, apparently he has several paint bruises in the abdomen area, his mother freaked."

Penny smiled. "Have you seen Sheldon?"

"He's in his room I think."

"Oh okay, night Leonard."

"Night Penny."

**(***)**

Penny started down the hall to Sheldon's room, it was about 9:00 so he's probably asleep. She opened his door quietly, the lights were off, but there was no Dracula-formed figure on the bed. Penny called his name; nothing, she walked in, turned on the light; suddenly something flew pass her hair causing it to blow slightly. She looked to see what it was, there attached to the wall was a dart bullet from a Nerf gun. Penny plucked it and called Sheldon's name again, this time he emerged from his hiding spot, still wielding the bright yellow plastic assault rifle.

Penny walked over to him and poked him in the chest with the dart he had fired; gave him a playful smirk; tiptoed and kissed him, pulling away only when she couldn't balance anymore, and said playfully in a slightly higher octave while wrapping her arms around his neck, "You shot at me!"

"I had to, my assassin instincts, simply cannot let a target get away. I figure this way I can still retain my reputation and surprise you all at the same time." Sheldon finished dropping the Nerf rifle, to put his arms around Penny's waist pulling her in closer.

"Well, you have succeeded, Dr. Cooper." Penny quips with a smile and another kiss.


	5. Lead the way, my knight

**CH. 5 - "Lead the way, my knight."**

**A/N: A few notes about this chapter. #1: It is the longest I've ever written for any story. #2: The 'Suite' scene, I based off of what I did for my girlfriend on our 3rd anniversary, in case you were curious. And #3: I leave the ending of this chapter up to your imagination, what do Penny and Sheldon do during the rest of their time SF, how is the Honeymoon Suite involved, if at all. Those questions must be answered by your own wonderful sense of mental imagery. :p**

* * *

><p>If he was her knight in shining armor, then she was going to be his Lady Guinevere. Check that, if she was Lady Guinevere then Sheldon was definitely her Sir Lancelot.<p>

Over the years of hanging out with the guys, and especially whilst dating both Leonard and now happily with Sheldon, Penny decided to embrace her inner geek. If had asked her years before she tell you never in a million years did she think she'd do it and never in a million years would she think she'd date one (geek) much less two, but her she is.

Of course it started off slow, _Halo _Nights with boys, not exactly geeky, but really how many attractive girls can actually play and are good at it? To paraphrase Sheldon. Then there were the _Star Wars_ trilogy marathons, the Original trilogy, even when they weren't together Sheldon told her he failed to acknowledge George Lucas' prequel series. Then the _Star Trek/Battlestar Galactica/Firefly_ marathons. Penny didn't like to admit it, but once you gave those shows' a chance it was really quite addicting. Following that, her infamous Age of Conan phase.

And then when she and Sheldon got together, oh boy, her inner geek went full-on Double Rainbow. She went with him to Comic-Con as Nurse Chapel, he was Spock; he taught her basic Klingon; he taught her Mystic Warlords of Ka'a; and she didn't know why but on a whim, she went out and bought a Green Arrow logo t-shirt, though again Penny suspects it has something to do with Sheldon's penchant for similar shirts. She also begged Sheldon to let her read his readable version of _Batman _#1. Which he reluctantly allowed, though deep down he was chuffed that she was starting off with Batman's origins, rather than start with the more recent ones.

It was now November, and Penny remembered how Sheldon and the boys would go to Renaissance fairs; they went a few when she first moved in. While she didn't really she the point of Renaissance fairs before, a year with Sheldon does wonders to ones' intellectual curiously.

**(***)**

She was over 4A for Pizza Night, when she sprang it on him.

"Sheldon," Penny began after finishing her first slice, "I have great news."

Four sets of eyes trained on her, awaiting her news.

"You and I are going to San Francisco next week."

"Penny," Sheldon started condescendingly, "why on Earth would we go to San Francisco next week? I have a weekend schedule that I like to uphold."

Penny simply smiled, she learned over the years that the best way to get what she wanted from Sheldon was to let him think he was winning/going to win an argument.

"Well..." she drew out playfully, "the Great Dickens Fair is next week and I thought you would like to go with me but since you have _other _plans... Leonard would you like to go with me?" She finished with a wink.

Leonard knew she was asking him to play along so he did; he bore no ill will anymore, they were simply friends.

"Why sure Penny, I'd love to!" Leonard playfully emphasized.

"Wait!" Sheldon exclaimed, "Penny may I have a word?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

They got up and walked over to the kitchen island. Three sets of eyes trailing.

"I know what you're doing." Sheldon stated.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Penny sing-songed.

"You're trying to get me to go by making me jealous."

"Now why would I do that?" Penny feigned hurt, putting her hand on her chest for effect.

"It's not going to work, Penny." Sheldon stood his ground.

"Really? Not even if..." Penny whispers the rest into Sheldon's ear. His eyes get wide.

"What! You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Sheldon held his head in defeat, "Very well."

"Y'know it's not often we get to see Sheldon defeated, I'm loving this." Howard said to the boys on the couch quietly.

Raj smiled and nodded in agreement while Leonard wondered what it was that Penny had said to get Sheldon to agree.

Meanwhile, back over at the kitchen island, Penny gave Sheldon a quick grin and peck on the lips, giggled, clapped her hands together in excitement all the while bouncing on the balls of feet.

"You are going to love it, Sheldon! I mean you go to fairs here and you enjoy those, except this time you're with me!" She said happily.

Sheldon just heaved a defeated sigh.

**(***)**

On Thursday, Sheldon and Penny were busy loading up a rented Ford Focus, to appease Sheldon if nothing more, for the trip to San Francisco.

Sheldon had spent all of lunch following the announcement, making accommodation plans and drawing up an itinerary, the latter much to the chagrin of Penny, as she wanted this trip to be wild and spontaneous as possible.

Penny meanwhile had spent that _day_, read you, day, convincing one of the other girls to cover her shift as well as telling her boss she'd be using some of her sick days, if there was one thing Penny learned from dating Sheldon, it was time management. She hadn't missed a single day of work while still squeezing in a few stage auditions. She raked up a number of personal days over the over the course of the year.

**(***)**

Promptly at 10 AM, the pair set off for the City by the Bay, and while Penny wouldn't admit it to Sheldon, she was somewhat glad he rented a car for the weekend; it gave her the small thrill of driving a new car with the added bonus of not having to hear Sheldon complain about her 'Check Engine' light for the next eight hours.

For the first hour, the pair talked about doing more than the Fair while in San Francisco, Sheldon was less than thrilled about that, due to him being a stickler for plans and the like. But again, after being "persuaded" by Penny, read, threatened by, Sheldon relented. Penny could only sit there with a Cheshire cat-sized victory smile. _When will he ever learn? _She thought to herself, smirking internally. The next few hours were broken up by Sheldon spewing fact after fact about San Francisco, listening to Penny then Sheldon's iPods and stopping for fuel and a late lunch.

They arrived without incident, without killing or boring each other around 7 PM. As Sheldon unloading their suitcases from the car which contained their Lady Guinevere and Sir Lancelot costumes as well as era-specific peasant garb, since Penny wanted to "slum it"; Penny checked them into the Hilton near Union Square.

**(***)**

"Hi, I'm checking in, the reservation is under 'Cooper', most likely," she told the clerk.

A few taps of the keyboard later, "Ah yes, Dr. and Mrs. Cooper, you are in in a Honeymoon Suite on the 7th floor," the clerk replied in kind.

Somewhat taken back, Penny asked for clarification. "I'm sorry did you say Mrs. Cooper and Honeymoon Suite?" Hoping her tone wasn't too alarming.

"Yes," the clerk flipped the computer screen to allow her to see the reservation, "See? Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Mrs. Penny Cooper. Is that you?"

"Well... my name is Penny." It was all she could say.

At that moment, Sheldon walked up to the check-in counter.

"Penny what is taking so long? I would think this would be a rather simple task."

Penny turned quickly and shot him a death glare. He shut up and turned toward the clerk.

"Yes, Dr. Sheldon Cooper checking in," he said.

"Yes sir, your wife has already checked you in," the clerk then leaned in toward Sheldon, and whispered, "although she's in a state of somewhat disbelief, is she okay?"

Sheldon turned to Penny, then turned back to the clerk, "She'll be fine, may I have the keys please?"

"Certainly." She handed over two card keys. "Enjoy your stay in San Francisco."

"Thank you," Sheldon said as he took the keys, put both in his wallet and pulled the two suitcases behind him. "Come along Penny."

At the sound of her name, Penny snapped out of her confused reverie and followed Sheldon to the elevators.

Once in the elevator, Penny seemed to gain some spunkiness back, as she turned to her boyfriend, and gave him a glare that said, 'What the hell, Sheldon?' Then finding her voice she actually said those words.

Sheldon playing coy, simply responded, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you mean."

"Pfft," Penny blew out before continuing, "You know damn well what I mean. Why am I listed as your wife and why do we have the Honeymoon Suite?"

Still disregarding the question, "Oh, must be a mix up." Sheldon laughed internally, proud of himself for not giving in to his lying ticks.

As they near their floor, Penny turns to him and says glaring, "We are _not_ done talking about this."

_Spoken like a true wife_, Sheldon thought as they reached their room and Sheldon unlocked it, Penny stepping in first.

**(***)**

Looking around Penny was in awe, their was a bouquet of yellow roses (Penny's favorite) on the massive King-sized bed, a bottle of champagne chilling next to the mini-bar, with two wine chutes at the ready. A plate of fresh-cut fruit on the small breakfast table. A small welcome basket of scented oils, perfume and cologne next to the bathroom. And sort of the cherry on top, a banner draped over the corner of the room read, "_Congratulations Dr. and Mrs. Cooper! May love touch you always._"

Penny was definitely overwhelmed, she turned to Sheldon, eyes no longer displaying confusion or anger, no, these eyes were filled with love, total forgiveness and tears.

She continued to gazed at Sheldon who was hanging up the last garment bag, once he closed the closet door she bull-rushed him, arms spread. Leaping and wrapping her arms around his neck for balance, she peppered him with kisses, he made no sudden movements only grabbing hold of her waist gently, and letting her continue. Finally, before she could plant another kiss on him he removed a hand, covering her mouth. Penny pulled back a bit shocked and wide-eyed. "Shel-", before she could question his actions, he stepped forward, gave her a gentle loving smirk, cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto her passionately. Her already wide eyes got wider before closing and kissing him back, with equal passion.

They ended when air became a necessity, and while Penny was still reeling a bit from her surroundings and the kiss, oh God, _what a kiss!_ Sheldon picked her up bridal-style and toward the bed. When she no longer felt anything beneath her she let out a little surprised squeak. She looked up to notice Sheldon carrying her, his strong forearms taut and if she didn't know better, it was like his arms were made to carry her, she fit perfectly. Setting her down gently on the left side of the bed, she finally spoke to break the silence.

"Will you please tell now, why we are listed as married and in the Honeymoon Suite?" She asked as she took the bouquet and took in the scent.

Sheldon didn't miss a beat in rattling off an very _long_ explanation, "Arthurian legend has it that Lady Guinevere, queen consort of King Arthur, had a mad love affair with Sir Lancelot, whom she was instantly smitten. And given our first-day attire, I thought it would be apropos to book the Honeymoon Suite since it is the only themed-suite that invokes said feelings. However, I had to tell Reservations you and I were married otherwise, no suite. That being said, I must fault you somewhat for my choice of costume. While it is true that Lady Guinevere and Sir Lancelot were madly in love, sight on scene, their behind-the-back affair brought the fall of Arthur and Camelot. So while I do appreciate the suggestion of Lady Guinevere and Sir Lancelot, it would have been better if I were King Arthur."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, it makes our relationship seem traitorous, as if our being together will eventually bring down the group dynamic, something I will not stand for."

"So you think it makes you look bad?"

Sheldon nodded. Penny grinned seductively, crawled toward Sheldon slowly; when she reached him, stood on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck again and whispered in sultry voice, "Maybe I like 'bad'?" Upon hearing the end Sheldon's voice hitched. Pulling her face back she gave him a devilish grin. Penny watched as Sheldon swallowed hard.

In an move to break-free from any inappropriate actions he would surely attempt; he may be _Homo Novus_, but with Penny, carnal instincts usually took over; he dashed to the bathroom, locked it, turned on the tap, plugged up the sink, let it fill with cold water and then succeeded to dunk his head in several times. Penny, all the while was grinning merrily every time she heard a splash from her vantage point on the bed. Ever so delighted that she had this power over Sheldon.

Sheldon returned a few minutes later, hair wet and tousled, his face still had a few stray droplets running down the side. Penny could also see his chest raising and falling very visibly; messy Sheldon was a total turn-on.

So in a matter of seconds, she jumped off the bed, ran over, grabbed his collar, placed a deep, sultry kiss on his still moist lips, and whispered in his ear, "You are totally hot right now." He simply gave her a raised eyebrow that seemed to say, 'What do you mean right now?' and returned her gesture from a few minutes ago, his, capturing her lower lip which elicited an involuntary moan from her throat. _See? When Penny was involved Homo Novus be damned. _

As they separated, Sheldon glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 9:30. "Penny, I do believe I am past my bedtime."

She turned to look at the clock, sure enough, 9:30. "Okay Sheldon, I'll go." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing what she needed to start her nightly routine. Twenty minutes later, both were in bed, Sheldon had learned to adjust sleeping with another person, so no Dracula-form with Penny in. She snuggled into his side, placing her head on his chest, arm around his waist. His arm, the one on her side was wrapped securely around her, and the other was draped on top of hers. They said their 'goodnights' and soon both were well off in Dreamland.

**(***)**

"Penny, I do wish you would hurry," Sheldon turned to look at Penny as she struggled with the long medieval garment, that was her Lady Guinevere; and the leering looks of passing geeks and nerds weren't helping.

"You know, a little help and sympathy would be nice," she shot back once she managed to reach him.

"My apologies."

"God, how did girls where this back then?" Penny asked frustrated.

"This type of attire was not common among the peasantry. Women of the lower classes typically wore simple cotton dresses, with a length usually no longer than just past the knees. This allowed for ease of movement while working and they were easy to clean. What you're wearing is typical of a ballroom gown of the medieval period usually by the nobility or royals. This kind of dress is accompanied by at least one lady-in-waiting, holding the train." Sheldon rattled off.

"Thanks for the history lesson, Encyclopedia Britannica." Penny stated sarcastically.

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes, Sheldon," Penny replied with an eye roll.

"Oh good, I'm 7 for 18 this month. I do believe I'm improving," he said jovially.

Another eye roll was directed his way.

"Sweetie, I know I made you come here, but I'm unsure of what exactly people do at these places?" Penny admitted.

"You try to sample Renaissance life. Trying the food, taking in a historic play and maybe a jousting match and visit the Market and the like," Sheldon responded.

"Oh cool."

"Yes, it would be be if they were more historically accurate. For example, look at that stall over there," Sheldon pointed and Penny followed with her eyes, "While it is true that charm bracelets or amulets, at least crude versions, have been around for thousands of years, the creation and wearing of "modern" bracelets such as those being peddled did not exist until the reign of Queen Victoria in the 19th century," Sheldon finished and gave a slight look of disgust.

"Oh lighten up, Sheldon." Penny pleaded playfully.

"I refuse to when it is rife with inaccuracies."

She glared at him, "Sheldon..." her voice lowered, threateningly.

He knew that tone. Acquiescing immediately. Penny smiled, the great Sheldon Cooper defeated by her voice, oh, how she loved it.

"Come on, let's go get some mutton and hummus."

Sheldon rolled his eyes in disgust, another historical miscalculation, while mutton and hummus existed during the Renaissance they were certainty not within the same vicinity. He sighed and let Penny lead him to the food court area.

Penny had given up on dragging the train of her dress so she held it in one hand and Sheldon's hand in the other.

**(***)**

After receiving their order from the only food stall that accepted credit cards (which earned the cashier a scoff from Sheldon) they sat down to eat. Penny was surprised at how good mutton actually tasted. Sheldon was at least satisfied that the stall used the right time appropriate spices and curing methods.

The meal was eaten in silence, as they finished Penny asked Sheldon the only question she could think of.

"Sheldon, sweetie, if you hate that these Fairs are so inaccurate, why do you go all the time?" She asked genuinely.

"I guess it's because this gives me a glimpse into the simple life, a life where despite various hardships, new ideas, inventions and works of art were created as well as the rediscovery of old ones. I may not like that, the hosts of these Fairs believe that just because one puts, 'Ye Olde' in front of everything suddenly makes it medieval, but it's the closest I can get." He states somberly.

"Oh Sheldon..." Penny reached over and touched his hand. As they were relishing the tender moment, a drunk patron wearing a "Kiss Me I'm Irish" t-shirt walked over.

"Hey sweetums, how's 'bout a kiss?" He slurred, leaning in pursing his lips. Penny scooted over seat. "Eww," she responded in disgust.

"Oh come on, see my shirt? You have too." He pointed to it.

"She doesn't have to do anything, Penny, let's get out of here." Sheldon instructed. As they both stood up, the man grabbed Penny's wrist.

"Nuh-uh, not without my kiss." Penny struggled to get free of his grip, only to have it tighten. She grimaced at the increased pressure on it.

"Let her go!" Sheldon demanded stepping off the picnic bench and toward the man.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You? Skinny McGeek?" The man taunted and laughed, but his hold on Penny's wrist didn't waver. Sheldon looked at her, the grimace on her face had turned to full-on pain, and tears were starting to stream slowly. Sheldon hated seeing Penny in any sort of pain caused by anybody.

"I'll say again, release her!"

"Or what?" He menaced.

"This." Sheldon grabbed the man's free arms twisted it behind him, in pain, his on Penny's wrist loosen and she managed to slip free, rubbing the injured area. She also moved out and away using the table as a buffer.

Sheldon, meanwhile, had twisted the man's arm further, he tried in vain to grab Sheldon from behind with his now free hand, only to have Sheldon dodge it and sweep the man's legs from behind him, causing the man to fall flat on his back. He quickly recovered however, groaning. And charged Sheldon, Sheldon running on adrenaline, grabbed the man by the shirt, turned and tossed him over his shoulder. He landed with a loud thud on his back once more. Now holding his lower back, the man was writhing in pain, as a small crowd cheered.

Penny ran over to him, leaned up, cupped his face and gave him a kiss worthy of a knight in shining armor. The same cheering was now whoo-ing and wolf whistling.

"My hero, are you okay?" She asked.

"Me? Are you? Let's go get that wrist checked out at the medical tent." Sheldon asked concerned.

"Lead the way, my knight," Penny said as she wrapped an arm around him as he did the same.

**(***)**

The man who assaulted Penny, they learned from security while Penny was getting her wrist checked out; was taken in by event security, and turned over to San Francisco Police, charged with drunk and disorderly conduct and assault. The female security officer told the pair, then leaned in toward Penny while looking at Sheldon, "I wish I had a knight in shining armor." She winked. Penny smiled, looking at Sheldon who was engrossed in a pamphlet on medieval diseases.

**(***)**

That night, back at the hotel, Penny was icing her wrist, it wasn't broken, but there was some swelling, and watching TV.

Sheldon was getting off the phone with room service with their dinner orders.

As he hung up, he turned to her, "Penny, in light of today's events, I suggest we skip Day Two, I do not want a similar incident to occur."

Penny nodded in agreement, after what happened today she would be more than happy to skip Day Two.

"So, if no Renaissance fair then what's up for tomorrow?" Penny finally asked.

Sheldon shrugged, other plans weren't in his itinerary.

"How about shopping in Chinatown then we spend the day in Golden Gate Park?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Yay!" Penny fist-pumped with her good hand.

Fifteen minutes later their food arrived. Seated at the small breakfast table they began to eat, Penny glad she ordered the Chicken Alfredo, Greek Salad and Clam Chowder, all foods one can eat with one hand, because although her wrist isn't broken it is still sore and really swollen.

Halfway through with her salad, she asks Sheldon who is halfway through a barbecue, bacon, Cheeseburger; with barbecue, bacon and cheese on the side. Despite it being his usual Tuesday meal, because he couldn't find a similar substitute to his Friday night meal, he opted for it.

"Sweetie, I was wondering, how did you do what you did today?"

Swallowing before answering, "I don't know what you mean? Be more specific, Penny."

"You know, how did you throw that guy over your shoulder like he was nothing," she clarified.

"Penny..." Sheldon started, voice drawn and eyes narrowing. She knew what was coming.

"I'm a-"

"Physicist. I have a working knowledge of the universe and everything it contains," she finished for him unenthusiastically, she heard this explanation a number of times.

"Yes, that and probably because of a slight adrenaline rush. Nobody hurts you if I have anything to say about it." He finished with a small smile. She returned one likewise.

They finished dinner, watched a little television and went to bed, as if they were a married couple, couple of differences, there was a lot more goodnight kisses in _this_ relationship and no rings.

Tomorrow was going to be big for them. For her and her knight.

**(***)**

As Penny dragged Sheldon through the various small shops in Chinatown, she was thankful and amazed at what a little ice and time could do, her wrist showed no ill effects from yesterday, no soreness or swelling and semi-to-full dexterity came back as the morning progressed.

Pulling him into yet another shop, she bought a purple club skin jacket, as Sheldon questioned why she needed such a jacket in whilst living in Southern California. His answer came in form of being dragged into yet another store.

By lunch, Penny had bought 3 skirts, 3 tank tops, 2 jackets and 4 pairs of jeans. Sitting down at the Indian restaurant near Golden Gate Park, Sheldon inquired some more on Penny's seemingly unnecessary shopping spree.

"It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."

He raised a questionable eyebrow, as if to say, 'Try me.'

She sighed, "If you must know," Penny started, Sheldon nodded, "It's a self-esteem thing, if girls wear the same thing more than a few times then people will start talking, and the critiquing can sometime take its toll."

"But I've seen you in the same clothes multiple times."

"Yeah, lounge wear, nobody cares if they're going to stay inside, but when you're out though, different story."

Sheldon pondered what Penny said, Penny could see the gears in his head trying the decipher the information given, probably only to spit it back in an explanation only he could understand. Sure enough... minutes later, as their food arrived.

"So, you're saying that your need for clothes is to fulfill a socio-economic desire based on other people's opinions of your clothing and by extension you." It was more of a rhetorical statement, but Penny still gave a slightly confused, "I guess..."

"Interesting. Although for the record, _you_ need not worry about what others are going to say. Just be you."

Touched by his statement; see, _he doesn't ask anything unnecessary of her, _she reached over grabbed both hands and whispered, "Thanks Sheldon, I love you."

"I love you too, Penny." He whispered back. Reveling in the moment, the food temporarily forgotten; though the original plans fell through on account of the drunken idiot, the weekend wasn't a complete loss, not by a long shot.

Not in San Francisco. Not while they had the Honeymoon Suite. Not for Penny and her Knight.


	6. Eventually

**CH. 6. - "Eventually."**

**A/N: A little teaser/filler chapter to tide you guys over while I work on my newest's fic, "The Office" for the _Castle_ fandom. But do not fret my readers, this story is not being abandoned, put on hiatus or anywhere near complete, it simply be worked on concurrently with "The Office". Keep an eye out for updates of this and "The Office". Oh, and because I've been getting a few more reviews regarding the 'magnets' conversation in the 1st chapter I will rewrite that to fit; but seriously people it's one sentence, it does not make-or-break the story. Think: big picture, people. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock<em>  
>Sheldon!<br>_Knock, knock, knock_  
>Sheldon!<br>_Knock, knock, knock_  
>Sheldon!<p>

Penny was mad, Sheldon could tell, the only other time she used his knock was following Panty Piñata. Sheldon had three choices; run, face her like a man or run. He picked option three. Dashing to his room, he locked the door and clambered into his closet, remembering to bring his illuminating fish or iFish 3.0 with him.

After no answer, Penny couldn't wait anymore. She retrieved the emergency key from her apartment and stormed in. Scanning the room, she saw and heard nothing. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, you get your ass out here this minute!" She yelled. No response. She huffed down the hallway tried his door, cursing when she found it was locked. She checked her cellphone, it was only 5:30, he hadn't eaten, he would have to come out sometime, so Penny went back into the living room to wait him out. Digging around in the fridge she grabbed a yogurt and collapsed on the couch to watch TV. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by Leonard.

"Ugh," she looked up at him hazily, "Leonard, what time is it?"

"Uh, 9."

"When did you get back?"

"6."

"Have you seen Sheldon?"

"No. Why, what did he do?"

"Nothing, well nothing major. He's locked himself up in his room, though."

"Why are you waiting up for him?"

Penny paused, "It's personal..."

"Oh god, you're not pregnant are you?" Leonard asked alarmed.

Penny shook her head adamantly. "No, no, no. Something else, but I do need to talk to him."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Sheldon has enough provisions in his room to last him six months. He stocked up in preparation of the Zombie Apocalypse."

"Shit! Of course he would. Well fine, I go but can you tell him I really, really need to talk to him?"

"Sure thing."

"'kay night Leonard," and with that Penny left.

Upon hearing the door close, Sheldon made himself known. "Is she gone?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, Sheldon," Leonard looked at his roommate. "what did you do to make Penny so mad at you?"

"How am I supposed to Leonard, her period isn't due for another four days, so it can't be hormonal."

Leonard just rolled his eyes, of course only Sheldon would believe a woman's anger issues manifested itself because of biological changes.

"Think hard, Sheldon what have you done or haven't done in the last few days to get on Penny's bad side."

Sheldon pondered his best friend's question, are several minutes he finally listed potential candidate's. "Well, during the Renaissance fair I did beat up a harasser; following it, I may have whined about her shopping habits the next day; when we came back she—" he paused, "I need to go." He rushed for the door, not even pausing to close the door.

_Knock, knock, knock_  
>Penny.<br>_Knock, knock, knock_  
>Penny.<br>_Knock, knock, knock_  
>Penny.<p>

It was a quiet, apologetic knock. When she opened the door, her arms were crossed, her usually bright, smiling face was replaced with narrowing eyes and a stern look.

"Sheldon," she said flatly.

"Penny, may I?"

She gestured him in. Taking a seat immediately he began, "Please don't misunderstand my words from a few days ago, I was caught off-guard."

She took a seat next him, expression and body language unchanged. "Then why did you say that to her?"

"As I said, I was caught off-guard."

"So, you don't want to do it then?"

Suddenly, the gravity of their conversation multiplied by 10. Sheldon turned to Penny; took her hand, she took it back, he tried again, determined not to let her retract it again, when she tried to he pulled her in close, holding her in an apologetic hug. When she pulled apart, the sternness on her face had transformed with usual Penny bright smile adorning it.

"Why did you tell her 'no', Sheldon?" her voice still holding a hint of iciness.

"Because..." Sheldon's eyes fell to his shoes, "I don't think I'm ready."

"What? And you think I am?" she asked incredulously.

"..."

"You could've said 'not yet', but instead you flat out said 'no' I want know why Sheldon!" Penny yelled.

He quickly glanced her, before turning back to his shoes, "Because... it would mean a finality to our courtship, and I'm not sure if that's what I want."

"Finality? Look Sheldon, just because we get engaged then married doesn't mean that you won't have anymore chances to court me."

Sheldon looked at her, a stare that told her he was confused by her words.

"What I mean is, we can still go to Comic-Con, the comic book store, still play Halo, paintball, you can still sweep me off my feet, basically we can still have fun, only difference is that someday I'll be Mrs. Sheldon Cooper."

He smiled. "This is what happens when you talk to my mother," he sighed.

She beamed, "Does that mean?"

Sheldon nodded his head defeatedly. Penny's smile beamed brighter, as she placed a soft, lingering kiss as she straddled him.

Midway through, he broke away, looked at her and said, "Eventually."

The smile never wavered as she leant in again, "Eventually."

**(***)**

A few days after he and Penny had cleared the air, Sheldon called his mother.

"Hello?" replied a woman on the other line with a Southern drawl.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Oh Shelly, I so glad you called, I was afraid that the conversation I had with the two of you had caused some problems."

"It did, Mom, but we talked it out."

"Honey, I'm sorry. Why are you calling me?" Mrs. Cooper suddenly asked direct.

"Well, like I said, Penny and I talked it out a few days ago and I changed my mind."

He heard an overly-excited and loud, "Thank you, Jesus!"

"Mom?"

"Still here, sweetheart." her voice trying to calm down.

"Before you get too excited I should let you know, that I told Penny, 'eventually', not 'right now' and that she agreed to those terms."

"Oh it doesn't matter Shelly dear, the important thing is you found someone, ready and willing to when the time is right, that makes all my prayer circle sessions worth it. You know, your Mee-Maw will be so excited when it does actually happen."

"I know, Mother."

"So even if you said eventually, you better hurry up, so she can start hearing some weddin' bells."

Sheldon sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."


	7. A, a year?

**CH. 7 - "A-a year?"**

**A/N: Uber, uber short chapter, but as I'm transitioning to "The Office" as my main fic, and those are about 3,500 words a chapter average, it's taken a lot out of me. And plus I wanted to gauge your opinion on this plot-line before going too deep. Yes or no, let me know. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Penny hated about the holidays it was the traffic, particularly the traffic going in and out of malls. Maybe, a bit more explanation is needed. Ever since she began dating Sheldon, for any major event, like birthdays, anniversaries, bachelorette parties, etc. she would go online to buy her gifts rather than go to the mall, like she used to.<p>

The reason for this is that Sheldon was able convince her that while a mall have 80 stores and offer sales periodically, if she bought her gifts online she had thousands of sites and any number of them had better deals then their mall counterparts. So for their second Christmas together she went online on cyber-Monday and bought all of her gifts in just over a hour, _a new personal record,_ Penny mused right after.

However, her friends at work apparently didn't get her or decided at the last minute to just buy any off-the-rack blouse or jeans from Macy's, JcPenney or Old Navy and gift that for Christmas. she accepted, since it would be rude not to, but because she didn't like them and that they were bought it at the mall, here she was, stuck in traffic heading into Glendale Mall on the 26th. Or more commonly known as "Return's Day" by mall employees. What will suck once she does get in, is that she'll spend 45-minutes to an hour, if lucky, to find a damn parking space.

Her one consolation is that she dragged Sheldon with her, by bribing him with a trip to the comic book store and two comics, on her, as well as laundry sex. Although that was as much for her as it was for him. She and Sheldon discovered the joys of public sex during laundry night two weeks before Christmas. And well, for someone who is a huge mysophobe, Sheldon had no problems with the laundry room and it definitely had no effect on his performance.

The one thing that has surprised and worried Penny a bit, was Sheldon's lack of complaints.

"Sheldon, sweetie, why aren't you talking?"

"Because I have nothing to say," Sheldon responded flatly.

"Really? Because you always, and I mean always have something to say, about anything and everything," she said surprised, "Are you sure you don't want to complain about my 'Check Engine' light?"

"No thank you."

"Are you mad because I dragged you to the mall, because—"

"No, your offer of comic books and and public coitus, was quite the offer, which was why I came. Otherwise I would have asked for more or out-right refused."

"Then what is it?" Penny snapped. She was already stressed from having to return gifts and really didn't have time to deal with her boyfriend's roundabout way of speech.

Apparently that was enough to make him spill the beans, "If you must know, Gablehauser is sending me to a teaching fellowship—"

Penny beamed, "Sheldon that's great! We should—"

He interrupted, "I'm not finished it's in Switzerland and I would be gone a year."

The smile that graced her face a second ago dropped like a rock, "A-a year?" Her voice a combination of sadness and pleading. "I assume that you can't change or decline it now?"

He shook his head 'no'.

Penny took a deep breath, "When do you leave?"

"After New Year's."

That awfully soon, _why didn't he tell me_, Penny thought, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to see you upset."

_He tried to spare her feelings, Oh God, I do love this man_. Penny smiled a little at the thought.

Suddenly she made a snap decision, she can wait to return the clothes, right now she needs to spend as much time with Sheldon as possible. Seeing that the light was green she made a U-turn instead of turning into the mall.

"Penny, you missed the mall."

"No I didn't, between now and when you leave it's going to be all about you, and we're going to start with those comics I promised you."

Sheldon smiled, "Thank you, Penny."


	8. Oh my God! Oh my God!

**CH. 8 - "Oh my God! Oh my God!"**

**A/N: I'm back from a long hiatus, here dear readers is the much anticipated chapter 8. Read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>The year away from each other was nearly unbearable for Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon at least had his work to distract him, Penny wasn't so lucky, working at the Cheesecake Factory wasn't exactly performing brain surgery. After two months apart, and increasing time on her hands, due to a cut in her hours, she couldn't take it anymore, she asked the boys to write her recommendations for Long Beach State; she going to quit her job at the restaurant and go get her teaching credential. She never told Sheldon, but it was because of and for him that she got her Bachelors in Early Child Education by taking night classes shortly after her argument with Leonard about her not having a college degree.<p>

She was able to enroll for the Spring in time, and dedicated herself full-time to school. The first time since her freshman year of high school. She was able to support herself by getting a job on campus as a administrative assistant.

She enjoyed her new job so much more than the Cheesecake Factory, for one, she no longer had to wear that humiliating uniform instead it was colored blouses and business skirts. Second, she didn't have rude customers — guys, attempting to flirt with her or having to reciprocate in order to get a decent tip. Here she was respected and treated as a professional. Class-wise, overall she enjoyed her classes, there was always that one snoozer class, but she stuck it out, and best of all, it actually understood the material. It pays to have a boyfriend who is professor. Albeit, of a subject she knows little to nothing about.

Penny got through her spring semester with a 3.8 GPA, and was elated. The last time she finished with an above 3.5 GPA was her sophomore year of high school when her parents promised her a car for good grades. Over the summer, she kept at it, attending summer school to complete her credential by winter intersession in time to surprise Sheldon.

**(***)**

The months dragged on, until the day came; Penny woke up, looked at her calendar only to jump for joy, Sheldon was coming back today at 5 PM. She was absolutely giddy; Sheldon, her Sheldon was coming home. Over the year, Sheldon and Penny kept in contact through phone calls, texts, Facebook, Twitter, and emails. They decided against Skype since one or the other would have to get up really early or stay really late and Sheldon wasn't about to disturb his or Penny's REM cycle for a few minutes of face-to-face conversation.

Penny happily sang in her shower as she got ready. The song? "My Boyfriend's Back" by The Angels a very apt tune, Penny thought as she got out and started to brush her hair. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed in a pink camisole, yoga pants and flip- flops, as she happily entered 4A.

"Hey Leonard!" Penny greeted gleefully.

"Hey Penny," Leonard replied, putting the milk back in the fridge. "You're cheery this morning."

"Of course, Sheldon's coming back!" She jumped and squealed.

Leonard looked at the magnet calendar 'Feb. 1 Sheldon Returns'. "So he is."

"You're not excited?"

"Well Penny... he's not my boyfriend," he teased.

Penny flashed an impish grin.

"So Leonard, do you think you can help me set up Sheldon's Welcome Back party?"

"Penny," Leonard semi-admonishes, "You and I both know Sheldon doesn't do parties, need I remind you of the Chancellor's Awards Gala fiasco?"

"Ooo," Penny groaned, "But we won't be serving alcohol at his party so I think were safe."

"OK, need I remind you of Sheldon's OCD tendency to have to reciprocate everything 10-fold, i.e. your first-ever Christmas present to him."

"Ooo," Penny groaned again, "But at least I got my first hug from Sheldon, so there's a positive."

"Wow...," Leonard said, slowly emphasizing the word as he turned around.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe that there is another person on the planet other than his mother who cares about this much about him."

"Yeah," Penny giggled.

"My advice Penny, go small and private. He's more comfortable around you now anyways."

Penny thought for a second. Then said, "OK, I think I have an idea, but I'm still going to need your help, please?" She gave him a dose of puppy dog eyes and a pout.

Leonard sighed, curse her, "All right, what do you want me to do?" He said finally.

"Just keep him away from my apartment until I text you."

"Will do," Leonard mock saluted.

"Thanks sweetie."

She give him a little peck on the cheek as she leaves, he smiles.

**(***)**

Leonard anxiously taps his his foot while waiting in the commuter terminal at LAX for Sheldon's plane. If he was honest, the last year had been an absolute snooze-fest. He missed Sheldon and his odd quirks, even if some of them make absolutely no sense.

Glancing at his watch it read, '4:15 PM', Sheldon plane was supposed to land at 4, Leonard wonders if something is wrong, until he is broken from his train of thought by someone calling his name. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

He walks toward the voice, extending a hand, "Welcome back, buddy."

Unusually, Sheldon doesn't hesitate and shakes Leonard's hand. "Thank you Leonard." It's not until they finish that Leonard gets a better look at Sheldon. "Oh my God, what the hell happened to you?"

"If you are referring to my increased physique, you can thank Swiss gymnasiums for that."

Leonard takes off his glasses, polishes them, then puts them back on, "OK, I'm gonna need some more information, like how, why and dude?!"

Sheldon sighs, for an experimental physicist Leonard is sometimes quite dumb; but he starts to explain nonetheless while walking to baggage claim, "My rooming professor at the university is quite the 'gym rat' as they say, and he kept convincing me to join him at the gym. At first I adamantly refuse on the grounds that strenuous physical activity was not for me. However, being ever persistent he persuaded me to join him on the basis that it is a good stress reliever. I already knew that exercise releases endorphins, so to appease him I finally went. I initially told him that this would be a one-time deal, but as the days and weeks past and my students being the insipid labradoodles they are, I started going four times a week, to release stress."

"OK, I get that," Leonard replies as he pulls Sheldon's last of three suitcases off the conveyor, "So, how much do you weigh?"

"210."

"BMI?"

"22."

"How much can you bench?"

"370."

"Reps?"

"15."

"Impressive."

"Yes well, if you don't mind I would like to get home, Leonard."

"Sure, sure."

As they head for the car Leonard shook his head with an amused grin, Sheldon may have turned from 'lean' into 'mean', but personality is something gyms can't change. He begins to trial a few steps behind as he shoots Penny a text.

_You are never going to believe..._

**(***)**

Penny is just placing the finishing touches on her 'Welcome Back' surprise for Sheldon, when her phone pings her. Opening it, she sees it's from Leonard, _You are never going to believe..._

_What?_ She decides to forget about it for now and return to finishing up her surprise for Sheldon. She looks at her phone, '5:05' Sheldon should be home any minute. Ten minutes later, she hears voices in the hall. "Now be reasonable Leonard, why can't I see Penny?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose for the nth time Leonard replies, "Because she has a surprise for you. You can't just barge in and ruin her hard work."

Knowing that Leonard is right, but hating to admit it, Sheldon relents with a simple, "Hmm," and opens 4A.

Penny smiles, same old Sheldon. Five minutes later she texts Leonard and asks if Sheldon is ready. He texts back a 'yes'.

And within a few seconds he hears a knock.

"Where is he?" Penny asks excitedly.

"In his room unpacking, I think." Leonard responds with hint of confusion, since Penny looked pretty much like she did this morning. He had figured she'd dress up or something. Oh well.

As Penny heads into the hallway, Leonard calls out, "You might want to brace, yourself."

"Why is Sheldon going to attack me?" Penny pings off before turning her head back and skipping, yes, _skipping_ down the hall.

_Oh boy._ Leonard thought.

**(***)**

Penny stands outside Sheldon's door, mega-watt smile plastered all over her face, and knocks. "Come in."

She opens the door, just in time to see Sheldon taking off his white undershirt, exposing his new body.

Penny does a double take before stepping any closer. "Sheldon?" She asks in confirmation.

"Who else would it be?" He replies rhetorically.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" She runs over to him, brushing her hand on his bicep just to make sure it's real, just to make sure_ he's real._

"Look at you! You look—" Penny lost her train of thought as she glided her hand over his six-pack.

Finally recovered she says, "You look like those Abercrombie and Fitch models on the shopping bags."

"Is that good thing?"

"Oh sweetie, it is but, you didn't have to work out for me, I love you just the way you are, although this," she pokes him in the pec, "Gets you extra sexy bonus points."

"Actually Penny, I didn't do it for you, although if I had known it was this easy to turn you into a giggling schoolgirl, I would've done it a long time ago," he said a wry smile smile gracing his face.

She looks at him now, "If not for me then who? Were you trying to impress some Swiss blonde?" She crosses her hands, looks and away and pouts.

Smile still there, Sheldon decides to play along, "My mother told to never tell a lie so, yes, there was or rather is a blonde I'm quite fond of. I originally started working out to reduce stress but seeing how excited and giddy it makes her I think I'll continue."

She looks at him again, tears welling up, "Why Sheldon Cooper you are no different than any other guy. Once you see someone giving you flirty eyes and an innocent but not-so-innocent smile you become just like the rest of them. I hate you! I hate you!"

Penny starts to run, but Sheldon grabs her wrist before she could get very far, and pulls her back close to him. Turning her so she faces him, his enlarged arms wrap around her. She squirms and kicks trying to break free, even screaming, "Let me go, Sheldon! Let me go!" But that just spurs him on to hold her tighter and closer.

Upon hearing Penny, Leonard ducks into Sheldon's room only to be told through eye communication, that Sheldon was just playing so Leonard ducks out.

Penny's yells and squirming are silenced shortly thereafter. As Sheldon crushes his lips onto hers, she gave in immediately; like a baby being immediately soothed by a pacifier. Her hands now grab onto his biceps and then to his thickened neck for dear life as he lifts her up with amazing ease. The kiss deepened as Sheldon explored the outline of Penny's lips with his tongue only to be invited in by her mouth. Penny moans into his kiss, a feeling, a sensation she hadn't felt in a year. He traces her lips one more time before pulling away, letting her down and loosening his grip, but not entirely letting go.

"I still hate you."

A small chuckle escaped Sheldon's throat, "You may say that, but that's not how you feel."

"Yes, it is."

"That long moan says otherwise."

"Don't flatter yourself that was just a physiological response to the situation."

A mental chuckle this time escaped Sheldon's thoughts, he must be rubbing off on her.

He lifts her chin so that her eyes face his his head on, her eyes still glaring with a mixture of anger and lust; his a warm vision of love.

"115," he says simply.

"What?" her eyes now a mixture confusion and anger.

"It's much you weigh."

"Excuse me?"

"When I picked you up just now, I calculated your weight."

Unimpressed, although he is right. "Did you pull this trick with that blonde girl you've been flirting with?"

A crooked smile appeared, "Indeed."

"And what did she think of it?"

"I don't know, let me ask her... Penny, how did you enjoy my little human weight test?"

Penny's angry expression melted, "Wait, are you tell there is no Swiss blonde?"

"Yes."

"You were _messin'_ with me?"

"Yes."

"Why Sheldon Cooper, I could kill you!"

"You could, but you won't."

Penny smiled, "Yeah why kill you when I can kiss you." Their lips engaged in another round of the Frenching arts.

"So, if you didn't work out to impress some girl, then why?" Penny asked after they released both happy the match ended in a draw.

"I already told you, to reduce stress."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Penny wrapped her arms and dug into Sheldon's chest as she gave a content sigh, "Sorry, I said, 'I hate you', but if I had known you were messing with me I wouldn't have."

"Then where would be the fun be in that. By the way, Bazinga."

Another content sigh escaped her lips, "I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Penny."

After awhile Sheldon said, "Leonard mentioned you plan some sort of surprise for me?"

Penny lifted her head, "Oh yeah, come on over when you put on a shirt," she mumbled the last word. "I'll meet you in my apartment." Gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed out.

**(***)**

A couple of minutes later Penny heard The Knock.

She opened it with a, "Ta-da!" Arms spread.

"Isn't the conventional phrase in these types of situations, 'surprise'?"

Penny rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the arm, still getting used to the new Sheldon. "Just get in here."

They settled on the couch, "So, my first surprise for you is this," Penny reaches over and grabs her framed credential from Long Beach State.

He looks at it, "Penny this is a teaching credential, more specifically, your teaching credential."

"I know, I asked the boys to write me recommendations shortly after you left and now I have a early education teaching credential. I can teach elementary school kids now."

Sheldon sets the framed degree on the coffee table before turning to her, "You'll be every boys' favorite, I'll bet."

Penny blushed.

"But it does bring up one more question, in order to obtain this you would have needed a minimum of an Associate's, which at last check you don't possess."

"Well, Mr. Know-It-All, I do actually presenting him with another degree this time a Bachelor's from Southwestern."

Glancing at it, "I stand corrected, and it's 'Dr. Know-It-All'."

Just then, Penny grabs Sheldon by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. "Wait, here." Penny leaves Sheldon in the bedroom.

A few minutes later Penny returns, carrying a tray of fruit and a whipped creme can wearing a cream-colored _négligée_ that left little to the imagination. "Surprise number two," she says as she kicks the door closed.


	9. Simple as do, re, mi

**CH. 9 - "Simple as do, re, mi."**

**A/N: Kenneth Alan Powell is based on Dr. Alan Guth who is the real-life originator of inflationary universe theory. And yes, I gave Penny a last name or more appropriately I borrowed it from an author whose fic featured it, unfortunately I can't remember it at the moment.**

* * *

><p>Penny sat on a bench outside West Pasadena Elementary, she was substituting today for a 4th grade class, while being monitored from the back by the regular teacher and the principal. If all goes well, she will be hired full-time starting next school year teaching 2nd graders. Internally, she could feel the butterflies, either that or her choice of Double Mocha Carmel has her too worked up. She looks at her watch, 7:45, classes start at 8:15. She looked at all the little ones getting out of cars and vans and heading inside, few smiled at her.<p>

Oh, how she wished Sheldon were here to give her some words of encouragement or a kiss for good luck. It had been a week since he returned and aside from changing his schedule slightly to accommodate two hours on Tuesday and Thursday for the gym, he is still the OCD, germaphob, and slightly anal person he's always been, just with a killer body.

Howard and Raj flipped when they saw him the next day following Penny's amazing 'Welcome Back' surprise.

**(***)**

"Dude with the hell happened to you?" Raj said in astonishment looking at Sheldon at his white board.

"Yeah, you look like an athlete; how much do you weigh, now?" Howard asked.

"210."

"Impressive," Raj said nodding.

"Thank you, that's what Leonard said as well."

"Bet Penny's happy with the new you, huh?" Howard stressed suggestively.

"Quite, she said my new physique will and I quote, 'Gets you extra sexy bonus points'," Sheldon says transferring to his desk.

"Ooo, nice," Raj said as he sat down in a chair.

"I guess Switzerland really agreed with you," Howard commented.

"I suppose," Sheldon replied not looking up from his paperwork.

A silence fell over the three of them until, a young woman with long strawberry blonde curls and hazel eyes, knocked and entered. "Dr. Cooper?" She said.

Raj and Howard were stunned, the last time a hot girl came in Sheldon's office it turned out to be his twin sister and the last time a girl approached him and referred to him as 'Dr. Cooper' they were all subjected to the weirdness that is Ramona Nowitzki. Hopefully, this isn't another one. But the two sat and watched.

"Dr. Cooper," the young woman repeated.

Sheldon looks up from his work, "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Molly Powell, I'm in your Theorem of Neutrinos class that starts Spring quarter, I heard you just got back from your sabbatical and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner...,"

"Oh no..." Howard whispered to Raj, but quickly turned back in time hear the rest.

"With me and my parents. My dad would love to talk to you."

"Ms. Powell I am flattered by your invite, however I've already had an incident involving a graduate student wanting to get to know me and it did not turn out well. Therefore I must graciously decline."

This rather saddened Molly, so she tried again, please Dr. Cooper, my father wants to speak to you about your latest work and that's why he sent me."

Sheldon sighed, he hated seeing women he was interacting with sad, "Who is your father, Ms. Powell?"

Molly brightened up a bit, "Kenneth Alan Powell," she knew her father was famous for his work so maybe just a name drop will do the trick.

"Kenneth Alan Powell, as in the man who came up with cosmic inflation?" Sheldon asked with a bit of a tremble.

"Yes."

Kenneth Powell is a heavyweight in the world of physics, what did he want to talk about and to Sheldon nonetheless. Sheldon sighed again, "Ms. Powell," Molly's face brightened. "I begrudgingly accept."

Molly let out a little squeal of excitement, one, Sheldon noticed was very similar to Penny's.

"Oh thank you, thank you," she shock his hand, jumping up and down slightly. Suddenly in her excitement she kissed him on the cheek.

Pulling back quickly, she apologized profusely, face suddenly crimson. "I'm so terribly sorry, it was just the adrenaline of the moment, I'm so sorry."

"Quite all right," Sheldon assured her as he remembered the first time Penny kissed him on the cheek because of the heat of the moment.

"My father will be in town a week before the quarter starts, may we have dinner then?"

"That is reasonable."

"Great, how about Thursday of that week at The Palms in West Hollywood, say 7:30?"

"That will work just fine."

"Great, thank you so much! You may bring someone if you like," Molly said as she exited.

"Thank you, Ms. Powell."

Molly left and Sheldon returned to his work only to be interrupted seconds later by Howard and Raj.

"Okay, seriously what the hell is it with you and grad students?" Howard practically shouted.

Calmly looking up Sheldon replied, "I don't know what you mean?"

"First Ramona, okay, a little crazy, but she wanted to spend time with you. Now, little Ms. Hottie-daughter-of-a-famous-scientist wants to have dinner with you and her father. Sheldon, you have to tell me your secret!" Howard said dropping to his knees.

"There is no secret, I do not seek these women out, and besides you have Bernadette who is lovely and doctor so why do you care? If anyone should be asking it should be Raj, but he has select mutism until a copious amount of alcohol is consumed."

"Hey! It's not a copious amount, just enough to take edge off," Raj defended himself.

Howard stood, "Okay, fine but she was also flirting with you and that kiss on the cheek."

"Howard, as she pointed out it was a heat of the moment thing, it was completely innocent. I have Penny, I resolutely have no intention on cheating on her nor do I believe this is any of your business," Sheldon huffed.

When Sheldon was lanky his verbal outbursts were about as scary as a stare down from Bruce Wayne before the Batsuit, you were scared but not shit-your-pants scared; now though with his increase in body mass and muscle Howard felt like Alfred after seeing the cowl put on. He shut up immediately and ran, leaving Raj and Sheldon to their work.

**(***)**

As Penny sat there wishing Sheldon would show, she wondered if Sheldon ever felt the way she's feeling, if he was nervous before talking to an auditorium full of students for the first time. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Simple as do, re, mi."

She turned her head to look behind. Standing there was Sheldon in a dress shirt and khakis. He was temporarily wearing them as his re-order of all his t-shirts was processing. Medium was too snug a fit now.

She looked at him and so quietly, "Really?"

"Indeed, although I was dealing with 20-somethings, while you'll be dealing with prepubescents, so there's a slight maturity gap."

_That's an understatement._ Penny thought as Sheldon sat down beside her. At the same time Penny wondered how he knew what she was thinking and why exactly he's here, not that she's complaining, just curious.

"Sheldon...," Penny began but was cut off by a kiss, because there were young impressionable children present, it was quick and chaste.

"Thanks," it was exactly what Penny needed. She could always count on him to deliver in the clutch, so to speak.

"So," Penny began again nerves dissipating, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my favorite teacher off on her first day."

Penny was touched, somehow Sheldon knew she would be a ball of nerves and came to her rescue as he had done when she dislocated her shoulder, ran out of money, that incident in San Francisco and saved her in paintball countless times. He truly is the best boyfriend she ever had.

"When are you going to head in, it's 8:00," he said.

"In a few minutes. I just want to be here a little bit longer," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After a few seconds Sheldon spoke.

"Penny, have you picked out an appropriate dress for the dinner in a few weeks?"

"Sheldon, that's nearly a month and a half away, I have plenty of time."

"Yes, but...,"

"No buts, Sheldon I will pick out a dress so flattering and elegant that if that grad student so much as makes googly eyes at you, you won't even remember because your attention will be on me. I just want to wait a little."

They had talked about Molly and her incidental peck on the cheek, the night it happened, Penny had been a little vivid, but after reassurance from Sheldon that he didn't feel a thing, that he didn't find her attractive and that Penny was his and his alone, she calmed down but still threatened that, "If she dares mess with my man, a visit to the Junior Rodeo will be on her itinerary." Sheldon snickered when she said that, but knew that his girlfriend would make good on it.

"Very well Penny, just make sure it doesn't distract Dr. Powell as well."

"Okay, sweetie." She kissed him on the cheek, before looking at her watch, 8:05."

"I better head in."

"All right, have a good day Ms. Lincoln," He said as he kissed her forehead and stood.

She smiled.

"You too, Dr. Cooper."


	10. I swear that boy, is full of surprises

**CH. 10 - "I swear that boy, is full of surprises."**

**A/N: Okay two things, one, here's CH. 10. Two, i gave Penny's mother a name and made them farmers (I mean what else do you picture when you hear 'Nebraska'), so therefore it may seem cliche or incorrect since I have no idea what "morning chores" are, since I'm a city boy. But as always read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>March 21st. <em>Normally it has no significance, usually just another day of the week, except in Penny and Sheldon's universe, it marked one full week until the Powell dinner. And again that wouldn't be anything to write home about except, when it is also the day Sheldon disappears.

In the month and a half leading up to the dinner, a lot had happened, she's permanently subbing for a 3rd grade teacher who went on maternity leave and hadn't had time to spend with Sheldon, not that Sheldon had time to spare anyway. He was busy researching a a new string theory hypothesis. He'd been working late, staying up well past his bedtime, showed little interest in comics right now and to her disappointment even less in her. If she was less trusting of Sheldon she would have sworn he was seeing someone else.

But now this happened. It was about 6:30 AM that morning, when Penny received the news. She got up early that morning to finish a lesson plan to make science fun, and for someone whose boyfriend is a theoretical physicist she wasn't having any luck, and saw the irony in it. When she heard a knock.

"Coming," she sighed as headed for the door, partially thankful for a distraction.

It was Leonard.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?"

Surprised Leonard asked, "Why are you up so early?" Remembering Sheldon telling him about Penny's "Don't Knock Before 11" rule.

"Huh? You knocked on my door, remember?"

He blushed, "Oh yeah, anyway, Penny is Sheldon with you?"

"No, I saw him last night before my Teacher's Social, though. Why?"

He rubs the back of his neck, "I don't know how to say this."

Penny's face began to pale. "Leonard, seriously what happened?"

"Umm Penny, Sheldon's missing."

_Sheldon's missing_. Two words that Penny never wanted to hear. Tears began to well, but she pushed them back, now wasn't the time.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Well, he didn't come home last night, so I figured he was spending the night at your place, and even he does he always comes back at 6 to get ready for work, and you and I know Sheldon is never late for anything."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, but that doesn't mean he's missing he might be at the university, he has been working on that new hypothesis of his."

"I called Howard to go and check and he says his office is locked."

"Have you tried is phone?"

"He's not answering or it's turned off or something."

"Or something?!" Penny yelled "My boyfriend is missing and that is the best you can come up with?"

"Penny, calm down. This is Sheldon we're talking about; he doesn't go to the bathroom without figuring out how much time between trips to and from the bathroom. He doesn't drive and hates flying so he couldn't have gone far."

Penny take another deep breath, "You're right, I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to."

"Have you filed a missing person's report?"

"No, I don't think it's something we need to involve the police in."

"Are you sure this is Sheldon, we're talking about."

"I can't report one until 24 hours have passed anyway, and I'm sure he's safe somewhere."

"I hope so," she looked down, a silence hovered above them in the hallway. After a few minutes Penny grabbed her keys and phone and closed her door and was at the top step when Leonard stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked.

"To look for him. I can't stand idly by and do nothing."

"Don't you have a class to teach?"

"I don't care, if I lose my job here I can find another one somewhere else or I can go back to the Cheesecake Factory. Right now, Sheldon is my number one priority."

"Penny... don't. Don't go look for him blindly, I'm sure he's fine, besides this job is important to you, don't throw it away. You were really excited to be a teacher. No guy is worth throwing that away, as much as it pains me to say it."

"But Sheldon..." Penny drew out saddened.

"Is fine," Leonard finished for her.

"Okay," Penny sighed, "I won't look for him, but could you?"

Leonard saw the pain in her eyes, so he relented, "All right, for you."

Penny smiled for the first time that morning, "Thanks, you want some coffee?"

**(***)**

Two men were working in the early morning sun, one in his mid- to late-50s with graying hair with a tall average build. The other in his late-20s, with a buzz cut and an athletic build. The older man was in typical farm worker attire, Jeans, a plaid over shirt and work boots. The other seemed out of place in this environment, in a dress shirt, khakis and loafers, yet still here he was carrying a bundle of wood and wielding an ax.

"Tell me son, why are doing this?" Asked the older man.

"Well, I asked you for your daughter's hand in marriage, and you refused, so I figure this would be be adequate to prove to you that I'm more than capable in taking care of your daughter."

The older man chuckled, but continued to work along side his younger co-worker.

An hour pasts and while neither has said a word, they have almost completed the morning's chores, when a woman comes out on to the porch carrying a tray of lemonade. She smiles at the sight.

"Wyatt! Come in for some drinks, hon. And tell that young'un to come with you," she calls out.

"Barbara's calling, let's go Sheldon."

"Mr. Lincoln, you go ahead I'm going finish this wood bundle first. Please, I insist."

Wyatt shakes his head while smiling, but heads in first.

"Why isn't Sheldon comin' in?"

"The boy's trying to prove something to me, I guess."

"Why didn't you just say 'yes' to his request? Of all of Penny's old boyfriend's he's the smartest, most mature, kind, and from looking at him swing that ax, the strongest. Isn't that the kind of boy you always want for Penny? And besides, of all of them, none of them his made her this happy and certainly none of them have asked permission for this sort of thing."

Wyatt ponders his wife's words while looking at Sheldon looking at Sheldon, chopping and bundling wood. "Hmm..."

"Come now, Wyatt he's better for Penny than anyone by far. What other boy would fly six hours in the middle of the night to ask your permission to marry your daughter? And even after you reject him, his helping you out in the field. Any other boy would've cursed you and left screamin'."

"Heh, now that you say that, I swear that boy, is full of surprises. What do you think I should do, Barb?"

"Say yes. Besides you're not gettin' any younger, wouldn't you like to be able to play with your grandchildren while you still can."

"I'm still a strapping man, my gray hair just shows my experiences, that's all," playfully taking offense.

"Whatever you say, hun," she says smiling.

As Wyatt takes a sip, Sheldon comes up the walk.

"Sheldon have a seat, son," Wyatt offers.

"Thank you."

"Son, I've been thinking about your proposal and I'm willing to reconsider, but you need to answer my questions truthfully or else no deal."

"That seems fair," Sheldon says as he takes a sip of lemonade.

"First, why do you want to marry my daughter?"

"Because she makes me a better man and I love her."

"Why do you think you have what it takes to call yourself Penny's husband?"

"Honestly, I don't, I may know and teach about the wonders of the universe, but Penny is still very much a mystery to me. She challenges me on level no has dared to; she loves me despite my social inadequacies; she makes me feel as if I may solve every mystery the universe may present, but never ever solve her."

"Then why marry her? If you don't know the person, I believe that is the last thing you should do."

"Because for all I don't know about her, the things that I do, amplify the world around me. Because for what I know about her, her likes, dislike, wants, needs and quirks, it makes me slow down to appreciate and understand why she likes it, hates it, wants it or need it. Simply put, by learning about what makes her happy I'm able to live my life to the fullest."

"What do you mean, you're only 29, what do you mean 'live life to the fullest'?" Wyatt counters.

"Yes, I'm only 29, but I missed out on a lot due my advanced intellect. Penny may have mentioned that I went to college at 10, well because of that I never had a chance to grow up, so I tend to believe in the innocence of the things around me instead of acting pragmatically. Penny's presence balances it out. Essentially she is the yin to my yang, if you please."

"So you're saying, Penny balances you out and that is your reason to marry her?"

"One of the reasons, yes."

"What are the others?" Barbara joins in.

"Well, ever since I saw Penny cry over her break-up with Leonard, I swore that I will do whatever it take to keep from crying over a relationship. She's told me relationships are hard for her, so I promised that as long as I'm with her it'll be one less worry for her. I want her to be happy and I feel as if I provide that."

Wyatt sat listening to Sheldon answer his questions, they weren't simple 'yes' 'no' answers, they were heartfelt and certainly showed that he was not only ready to marry his daughter, but has thought it out fully.

"All right, Sheldon you've convinced me. I give you my blessing," Wyatt smiles offering a hand which Sheldon gladly shook.

"Mine too," Barbara says.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln."

"I have one question, though Mr. Lincoln. Why did you refuse me initially?"

"First off, it's either 'Wyatt' or 'Dad' from here on in or else. And I said no to you because, while you are the first one to come this far, Penny is still my little girl and until I can see that a man has what it takes, I won't give up my little girl."

Sheldon smiles, "I see."

**(***)**

The day seemed to slow to a crawl for Penny since hearing the news of Sheldon's disappearance. She texted Leonard 12 times throughout for updates. And she wasn't in any form to carry out her lesson plan so she made today an art and video day.

When school let out, she began searching for him herself at the usual spots as well as the lesser spots, like the zoo and aquarium. But all to no avail.

She returned to her apartment late, microwaved herself some leftovers, watched some TV, showered and went to bed, sobbing herself into a restless sleep.

**(***)**

It was 2 AM when Sheldon finally got back, he knew he more than likely worried everyone, especially Penny, but if all goes according to plan here on in it'll be worth it.

He used the extra key and silently entered Penny's apartment. Standing over her sleeping form clutching his Flash t-shirt, he smiles.

"Penny, Penny, Penny," he whispers and gently shakes her.

When he hears her groan, he smiles again. He repeats his actions, until she opens her eyes slightly, "Sheldon...?," she groans before fully opening her eyes, and wrapping her arms around him.

"Sheldon, I've been so worried," she cries into his shoulder. When she finally pulls away, she admonishes, "Where have you been?"

Sheldon smiles, "Nebraska."

"Nebraska?"

"That's right, Nebraska."

"How did you get to Nebraska? Where did you get new clothes?"

"I took a red-eye flight there and another back. And I keep an emergency kit at the office."

"Oh okay... why?" She was completely gone.

"I had something to ask your Dad."

"My Dad?"

"Yes."

"And what would that be?"

"If he'd give me his blessing."

"His blessing for what?" Penny asks trying to clear more cobwebs away and trying to focus.

Sheldon smiles as he gets down on one knee.

"Oh my God..." Penny clasps her hand over her mouth.

"Penny, over a year ago, I told you 'eventually', I believe that 'eventually' is now. There's is no one I could picture spending the rest of my life with; you make me question things I don't normally, you love me unconditionally how, I don't know but I'm forever yours because of it. Now if you'll say the same I'll be the happiest man on Earth. Penny, will you marry me?"

During his entire speech, Penny let the water works flow.

"Yes, Sheldon, yes I will marry you," she said through a clasped hand.

Sheldon smiles and proceeds to put the modest engagement ring on her hand along with a kiss.

As he gets up, he heads toward the door, "Get some sleep, it's late."

"Won't you stay with me?" She pouts.

Another smile, "Of course."

He takes off his shoes, pants and dress shirt until he's in just his under shirt and boxers and heads back toward the bed as she scoots over.

Once they're settled, with her head resting on his chest and her arm around his abdomen she whispers half-asleep, "Thanks for coming back, I love you."

"I love you too, Penny," he replies as he gently combs through her hair as sleep starts to claim him.


End file.
